Fancy a massage?
by Magdalenara
Summary: This is set after 4.05...Abby feels really tense after the adventure with the "Witchfield worm" and Connor helps her relax by giving her a really nice and massively hot massage


**Fancy a massage?**

Primeval FanFiction

It'd been a long day, the discovery of the strange fluctuating anomaly and its relation to the acid of the farm people and of course the hunt for the Labyrinthodon. Their life appeared to be a constant run for their lives, every day forced them to face death from the hands- or better claws- of what should already be long dead fossils. But even if they were supposed to be dead, these creatures were still pretty lively antagonists. And days like this one made Connor think about how many times they had made it, how many more times would they escape death?

The very thought of what he might have lost today made him shiver again and instinctively his arms found their way around Abby's small shape to press her tighter against him. He could feel her body tense and then from one moment to another she wriggled herself out of his arms and slipped away towards the other side of their king size bed.

"Abby?" he exclaimed confused and sat up quickly, awaiting her to join him but she refused and sighed heavily on her side of the bed. She waited for a few more minutes before she turned around and lifted the glance of her clear blue eyes up to him. Even through the black layers of the darkest night he could recognize the flash of pain that crossed her look.

"What's the matter, Abbs?" he asked quietly now, almost inaudible in the darkness. The pain in her eyes caused him switch to his protective side, a part of him that who had grown strong and secure in the Cretaceous in order to be able to really look after her.

"I'm sorry, Connor, didn't mean to wake you up.

It's just...it's just...my back is really killing me...", she sighed and then tensed. Immediately Connor breathed easier, knowing now that it wasn't as serious as he had believed at first. A light smile crossed his lips as he tried to suppress a chuckle; he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek softly, she gave into his touch, closing her eyes while sighing heavily. She was not aware of Connor's mischievous smile that claimed his lips and his eyes as well.

"On your stomach, please, my Love." he said, his voice low. Immediately Abby's eyes flew open, she looked at him eyes wide in shock, but as soon as she got his broad grin she calmed down, still she wasn't quite sure what this guy was up to.

"Don't look at me like I wanna slaughter you, Abby. I just wanna give you a massage.".

She raised her eyebrows sceptically but her next sarcastic reply was swallowed down when he offered her this damn cute smile with these bloody brown puppy dog eyes. Whoever told her this guy didn't know how to get a girl to do what he wanted was definitely wrong. She sighed heavily once more before doing as she was told and turned around to lie down on her stomach, some moments passed before Connors voice broke through the darkness again and this time she could hear a deeper tone in his words.

"You need to take off your shirt.".

She could almost literally see how he swallowed hard while speaking these words and she could feel herself shivering at the tone in his voice. The subliminal need in his tone caused another kind of tension and now she was the one who swallowed hard when she got up again and pulled the black top over her head, throwing it on the floor before she lay down on the bed again.

Several minutes passed until she could feel him moving again, slowly he positioned himself on her, sitting himself on her bottom and she shivered lightly by his new position; but all her concerns vanished as soon as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

He kneaded her shoulder blades with a lovely amount of pressure, strong and constant, slowly melting the tension away and she could feel how she sunk deeper into the mattress and how she let herself fall into his touch. All the stress and the fear washed away under the clever touch of his rough and yet so soft hands. Of course she had already known how talented he really was with this skilled wonderful fingers of his' but she had absolutely not known what other magical tricks his fingers could perform.

His fingers slowly left her shoulder blades and headed towards the nape of her neck, caressing every millimetre of skin on their way, his fingertips left echoes on the point where her blonde hair began and she shivered heavily, letting the shivers and the touches sink deeper into her flesh, piercing through every corner of her body and she heard herself moaning for the first time.

Obviously, Connor must have heard it, too, since his hands stopped in their movements and she heard his breathing getting heavier and quickening, she heard how he swallowed hard and the sound set her thinking free. She closed her eyes and imagined how his Adam's apple jumped with his heavy breathing and swallowing and then his hands were on her skin again.

The former softness of his touches were now saturated with a note of a rough shimmer of increasing passion which sent warm rushes of sensation down her spine as his fingers moved up and down. Her hands, which had been lying limp next to her, were getting active again now as she dug them into the mattress. She pressed her face into the soft fabric in order to keep quiet, but apparently it wasn't working out so well as his fingers stopped again

"Abby, could you just stop...with these sounds?" he begged after a while, his voice now saturated with a deep, hoarse tone which made her stomach feel like she had butterflies. She felt the blush creep into her cheeks as she felt the reason for his voice sounding so tight pressed against her bottom.

"Sorry, Conn, but I don't think I can...you're bloody good at this..." she answered breathlessly, her words almost silenced by the cushion, but of course, he heard her. He chuckled softly at her response and yet she could feel how his body tensed at her words, how he sucked in a deep surge of air in order too calm himself.

He placed his hands on her skin again, tracing long stripes down her spine, his fingers exerted just the right kind of pressure on her spine to drive heavy moans from her lips and she could feel his hands began to shake in response. She could feel how he leant forward, his bare warm chest pressed against her back, his breath hitting her skin, breathing over the flesh of her neck whereupon the little hairs raised up. And for a while he stayed in this position, almost lying on top of her, his chest almost touching the skin of her back while his breathing whispered over the back of her neck and she shivered in waves of deep pleasures.

Eventually she could feel his lips on her neck, soft and warm touching the edge of her hairline. He moved on, his lips brushing over the spot beneath her earlobe and her nails dug hard into the sheets as a rough moan was driven from her throat. His hands explored her flesh, venturing down her arms until they met her hands; still clenched in fists but under his touch they relaxed again and their fingers intertwined.

He went on kissing her neck while his hands continued wandering down her spine, on and on past the small of her back to the top of the crevasse of her bottom. She shivered heavily as his hands lovingly squeezed her bum. She felt herself arching into the touch of his rough and clever hands as they found their way beneath the hem of her knickers. She found herself pressing against his crotch and now it was her turn to force a deep moan from his throat.

"Okay, that's it...you had your massage...", he whispered with a heavy tone in his voice and she could already feel him moving off of her body, ready to lie on his half of the bed again. Her hand rushed forward and got a tight hold on his wrist. Slowly she turned around, now lying on her back again as she offered him one sweet and mischievous smile.

"Wait, Connor, you forgot the front side...

I'm pretty tense here, too..." she whispered in return.

Immediately Connor froze in his movements. She could see his face as myriads of thoughts rushed through his head, his Adam's apple jumping heavily as he swallowed hard. Then he positioned himself on top of her again, his legs around her lower body and her eyes lifted up to his look. His brown eyes, now darkened with the well know expression of lust, fell to a spot far below her throat and he nodded subconsciously, before his hands started caressing her arms again. Slowly, very slowly he went on, his fingers lightly brushing the outer parts of her breasts and this almost touch made her shut her eyes while she shivered in pleasure.

She could hear how his breath began to quicken in response and when his hands finally encircled her breasts completely she arched her body towards him, pleasing him with long and deep moans as he continued massaging her breasts. She could feel warm and sweet wetness between her legs that started to increase as her nipples hardened under his soft and rough touch alike. His hands left her breasts, driving down her body, slowly, tasting every millimetre of her flesh with soft fingertips. Her breath was accelerated with every touch while his hands headed south, he slowly leant forward and when his mouth levitated over hers she could feel his hand between her legs.

She pressed herself into the touch of his fingers as he started _massaging_ her there.

Abby never complained, since they had come back to their own time Connor had been _very_ eager to learn how to please her and she was more than once surprised how _quickly_ he learnt. For someone who hadn't been this _south_ with a girl before he knew terribly well how to touch her in order to reduce her to a little heap of moanings and shivers. Whimpering her hands rushed forward and lay hold of his neck to claim his mouth, his lips were shaking under her breath as his sighs mixed up with hers. As her tongue parted his lips he moaned hard into her mouth as his finger finally slipped into her and she broke off the kiss with a gasp.

Her eyes which she'd squeezed shut at the first rush of joy opened up slowly and she was surprised to see that Connor was looking at her. His eyes nearly burned into hers, consuming her thinking, arousing her with the warm feeling of love his eyes always promised. Together, with his touch inside her and his eyes worshipping her, she felt like the most desirable woman in the world.

Her hands still around his neck pulled his face down to her and he pressed his forehead against hers as his finger pushed harder into her. She felt like she was about to lose control, like she was about to lose all her thinking into his touch. And she knew if she wanted to act she had to do it now.

She withdrew one of her hands from his neck and reached down to grasp his hand between her legs to stop him, she could feel how his body tensed in a mixture of confusion and lust and it was then that she saw her chance.

She tensed her muscles and then she tore them both around in one single movement, pushing him down onto the bed as she positioned herself on his hips and his lower body reacted quite impolitely to her new sitting position.

"Abby?" he asked with a rather broken voice, his eyes observing her features with a confused look, but she refused to answer, her face an unreadable mask with a hard passion boiling beneath the surface and only her eyes spoke of the fire he had set alive in her. She swallowed while her hands scraped over his bare chest, admiring the strong muscles beneath the soft skin sending flashbacks though her mind how Connor and she had trained in the Cretaceous. He had become stronger every day and that had been her doing. She had marked and formed him in a way no other woman would ever do again and this very thought aroused a very sensual feeling of power in her.

Her hands continued to run down, heading _dangerously_ _south_ and then it was his turn to moan and twitch under her touch as her fingers caressed his arousal still held captive within his boxer shorts. She didn't care, the fabric only increased the tension she unleashed between his legs. His hands grabbed her hips and at first she thought he would stop her, but the look on his face as his forehead frowned in sweet painful pleasure, told her that he had passed the point long ago where he could have stopped her. Slowly, she leant forward and set her lips on his shaking body, tasting his throat and she could feel the salt on his skin as her mouth drove downwards, his hips twitching more and more with every millimetre her kisses claimed of his body. Her mouth only stopped when she arrived at the hem of his short and she sighed heavily against his soft skin which made him shiver even more.

With a mischievous smile her fingers grabbed the hem of his shorts as she pulled them slowly down and threw them on the floor without a second thought. Her smile grew even wider when she saw his eyes widen as she jumped off the bed. Her fingers grabbed the hem of her knickers and then- totally aware of the fact that he was staring at her- she slipped them down. To her satisfaction she heard him growl deep in his throat when she stepped out of the fabric, turning her bum towards him. It filled her with power and lust every time to see how easily he reacted to her, while at the same time totally aware of the fact of how easily she reacted to him, too.

To her surprise she couldn't finish her little plan, she actually didn't even remember this famous plan anyway. His hands grabbed her bottom and pulled her towards him, slowly setting her down onto his lap, his breathing heavy and warm in her back as he embraced her firmly. She let herself fall into the warmth of his body. She could already feel him between her legs, hard and ready. She was about to shift her position when he tightened his grip on her hips; she stilled as his arm pressed her against him before his clever fingers found their way between her legs again. She was pressed hard and desperately against his chest while his finger slipped inside her, moving with her hips, arching into his touch.

He kissed her neck, his hot and heavy breath sending shivers down her spine as he whispered words of love she could not properly understand as her thinking was slowly drove off. He quickened the movements of his finger when he felt that she was close, his thrusts sending little waves of joy and pleasure through her body. She wanted so desperately to feel _him_ inside her but she couldn't free her arms, which were held captive by his other hand, pressed against her chest.

She was surprised by her climax which hit her hard as she came undone, her spine arched as she moaned heavily while his touch guided her through this deep ocean of passion she was slowly drowning in. His touch was still within her, his lips still kissing her salty neck as she slowly calmed down, her breathing slowing down while he rocked her in his arms.

As soon as her breath had calmed down she could hear him whispering in her neck, muttering her name into her ear, over and over again, sending new shivers through her spine with this low raspy tone while his arms still embraced her. Slowly, she turned her head to meet his lips which fell on hers, softly and sweet, only light touches of lips. Neither of them had the will to deepen it nor did they have the power to do it. But the soft and sensual dance of their lips and tongues inflamed a new fire deep down in her belly and she began to move within his arms, feeling his breath quickening under her lips. It was time for the reward, wasn't it?

She steeled her will before she snuggled herself out of his arms (which wasn't an easy task after all) and rushed to her feet, she turned around shivered at the looks he gave her. Not even a hint of pink reached his cheeks as his eyes drank her in. She didn't give him much time to admire her curves as she pushed him to the bed quite hard, following after him. She was positioning herself boldly on top of him and instinctively his hands rushed forward and she grabbed them with her hands, their fingers intertwining while she felt him between her thighs. She couldn't read the expression in his darkened eyes. She recognized lust and love but there was something else, too.

Abby felt him at her entrance and she was so ready for him. She took him in, slow and perfect, their fingers tensing at the sensation that shook them and left them shivering under this passionate force for a few moments. When she started to move she could hear him moaning her name and it aroused her, her name and her name alone on his lips. She moved her hips back and forth, slowly increasing the speed as she threw her head in her neck, letting herself drowned in the marvellous feeling. His breath was quickening, becoming almost erratic as she kept a hard and fast rhythm, her own moans mixing with his sounds of pleasure.

A rushed and hectic movement of his hands distracted her for a few seconds and she opened her eyes again, looking down on his face which was distorted in the sweetest pain while his hands tried to free themselves from her fingers. His eyes were filled with a silent plea but she only responded with a light smile as she sped up. She knew he wanted to grasp her waist to turn them both around, switching positions, finishing it, but this was _her_ reward and _her_ rules. Her hips pushed hard against him and the hoarse and tight moans she elicited from him made her belly fly with butterflies. She could feel that he was close and again she felt how his hands tried to free themselves.

However, this time she didn't fight it. She didn't really know why. Perhaps she just wanted to be merciful, letting him have it his way. Maybe she was just as high as he was. When he turned them both around and buried her under this wonderful, warm, strong body she knew it was the latter. She lay her arms around his neck to pull him close for another kiss, their lips clashing together, getting sore between their intense touches. His hands disappeared under her body and he grabbed her bottom right firmly, sinking even deeper into her, letting his next thrusts appear deepen and intensify as they had never had before. She had to break off the kiss in order to catch her breath or to scream (at some point this became quite the same thing anyway) while he pressed his forehead against hers, searching for any kind of anchor.

His pace grew even wilder, hard and unstoppable, pushing. His hot breath hit her face, mixing up with her moans and her whispered pleas and then she could hear him scream. He cried out his pleasure heavily and his climax gave his rhythm one last quickening series of thrusts which dragged her over the edge as well. Her nails dug hard into the flesh of his neck as she cried out his name, her mind going as her orgasm hit her like hard waves of pleasure and freedom, taking her with him, over and over again. The feeling was so intense it bordered on pain as it rushed through her veins letting her body sing in one sweet melody, a melody as old as their love for each other, a melody only he could produce and a melody she never got tired of.

She had barely caught her breath as she heard him talking again. She never understood how he did it, she was never capable of forming even one half of a logical syllable after their love-making but he never had any problems with talking.

"I take it you liked your massage?".


End file.
